A Game of Cat and Vamp
by Lustful Drusilla
Summary: The perfect story for a Spike fan. You can just imagine yourself as the other main character and...::sigh::
1. Stalking

A/N: Please help me with a title for this story, I really have no idea what to call it. And if anyone would like to be my beta up to R, please email me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me. Joss owns everything except Caitlin and Shellie.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Spike watched the small girl do her curl-ups, hardening her toned, flat abs. As he stared, he almost lost his footing on the roof. The girl heard the scrambling, and perked up. When she heard nothing else, she touched her toes once more, and crawled under her brightly colored comforter.  
  
Spike had watched this young woman for three nights now, and felt like he already knew her routine. Willow had found out that she was a potential slayer, and had sent Spike to get her. She lived in a small town in Illinois, and apparently the Bringers didn't know about her yet. Spike enjoyed studying the girl and didn't want to brig her into the horrible world of slaying and vampires and demons any sooner than he had to. The poor girl had a normal, happy life, as far as he could tell, and didn't see a reason to disturb it at the moment. He was still hoping the whole problem would just go away. The First would die of old age or something, Caleb would strangle himself with the priest collar he wore, and those stupid, sodding Ubervamps would wander into a patch of bloody happy sunshine.  
  
Spike reached for his pack of cigarettes and saw the door creak slowly open. A Bringer stepped slowly into the room, over some piles of laundry. Spike fiddled with the window lock, and the girl woke up. She grabbed a random CD from the floor and broke it in half, slicing the Bringer across the chest. Spike watched in amazement until another nasty walked in. The girl was fighting with fantastic skill, but Spike didn't know if she could handle two. Spike finally got the window to open, and easily stabbed the second from behind with his boot knife. The Bringer sunk to the carpet, and with one swift kick to the ribcage, the other fell, beside his companion. To Spike's amusement, the girl snuggled under her covers and rolled over.  
  
"I'm going to wake up, and all of this is going to be gone, hear me? All of it." She stated into her pillow.  
  
"C'mon love, we've got to be off now." Spike said softly.  
  
"I know." The girl got up and grabbed a gym bag from the closet. To Spike's surprise, it was already packed. "We have to take them, so no one gets suspicious." She pointed to the limp bodies.  
  
"Where we gonna load them off?" Spike asked, not willing to take the bodies back to California or out of his way at all. Fortunately, the girl peeked out the window.  
  
"I've got an idea. Grab one, follow me." And with that, the brunette slung one over her shoulder, and jumped onto the roof, she slid down, landing like a cat on her porch. Spike followed, but his boots made a bit more of a sound on the old wood, shaking the black grill that stood nearby. "Well, wake up everyone, why don't you?" She rolled her eyes at him, as she jumped her fence into the alleyway.  
  
"Hey there now, who's there?" A man's voice called. Spike and the girl slunk over into the yard across from them.  
  
"Hey Wally, Willy." She called to the two older men. "It's just me. I saw you were burning leaves and maybe you wouldn't mind if you burnt these too?"  
  
"Sure, sure." He hiccuped. "Anything for a friend. What are they?"  
  
"Halloween costumes." She put in quickly.  
  
"Okey dokey. Ya'll have a real nice night now, 'ya hear?"  
  
"Okay Wally." The girl called to the happy drunk. As soon as they got out of earshot, Spike asked, "So, what's your name pet?"  
  
"I'm Caitlin."  
  
"Hello Cait. I'm Spike."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Now, how did you know I was coming, pet?"  
  
"I've been looking for the slayer, but when I couldn't find her, my friend sent a telepathic signal to Willow. I figured someone would come."  
  
"Who's this friend?"  
  
"Shellie. We have to get her too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you think she would be an asset? She's pretty powerful."  
  
"All right, I suppose it bloody well couldn't hurt." They walked back to his DeSoto, parked in the shadows, in silence. Caitlin directed the way to her friend's house calmly. When they got there, she told Spike to wait for a moment in the car. She climbed easily up a tree beside the house, and knocked on the window. Another girl came out the window, but while Caitlin climbed down the tree, the other girl floated down gracefully. Spike opened the trunk to put the other girl's bag in, and the other girl got in the back seat, while Caitlin sat in the front.  
  
"This is Shellie. Shellie, this is Spike."  
  
"Hello, ducks."  
  
"Hello. Can we get going? I want to get out of here." The curly haired girl asked quickly. " I am so anxious to get out of here."  
  
"Then we're off."  
  
For the first hour, Spike listened to the girls babbling about everything. He found out that they were both about Buffy's age. Then Caitlin started rummaging through the glove compartment, finding a picture album.  
  
"Buffy or Dawn must've left that, pet."  
  
As the girls looked through it, Spike explained each of the Scoobies, then each potential he knew.  
  
"Wow. Well, I can't wait to meet them, they have almost as many issues as we do." Caitlin said. "I'm kinda tired. Mind if we stop?"  
  
Spike saw the sun peeking up and pulled into the next rest stop he saw. They had a Motel 8, with 2 rooms available. Spike thought that Caitlin and Shellie would share a room, but Caitlin locked the door in between the rooms and started folding out the couch.  
  
"Why aren't you going to sleep in there, love?"  
  
"You can never tell what her powers are going to do while she's sleeping. It's...rather dangerous actually."  
  
Spike nodded and started pulling back the covers when Caitlin grabbed his hand.  
  
"Oh no, you are sleeping on the couch, bleachy."  
  
"Oh, bloody hell. Why?"  
  
"Because I've got the witch."  
  
"Point taken, love." He laughed. He took off his duster, and hung it on the edge of the couch, then took off his shirt. "Hey, ducks, I know this is a free show, but let's keep the boggling to a minimum." He stated bluntly, when Caitlin almost fell off the bed staring.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Well, you've got quite a six pack going there yourself." Spike commented. Caitlin lifted up the bottom of her shirt to look at her own stomach, then looked at Spike's again.  
  
"Not even close."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've had 120 plus years to earn it."  
  
"Earn it?"  
  
"I've been through hell, love. This is but a small consolation prize. I've got this," Spike pointed to the small 'x' on his eyebrow. "And plenty more things that have semi-healed."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, when I was six, I fell from a tree and my hip still isn't in the right place. Come here, see for yourself." Caitlin took his hands, and placed them on her hips. She did a Shakira-like snake move, and he felt both hips crack abnormally. "Oh, crap, ow." She fell forward, and Spike caught her face just inches from his. Neither saw the curly haired woman say a few Latin words of a spell, then close the door behind her.  
  
Caitlin brought her up her hands to stroke her thumbs gently over his perfect cheekbones. His ice blue eyes locked with her own sparkling green orbs, and he gently pressed his lips to hers. She squealed in delight and he felt her generous breasts heave up against his chest. He pulled her closer, and she tickled his lips with her tongue, begging entrance. He opened his mouth and the two struggled for dominance, while he nipped playfully. Her leg crept up his leg and around his waist, she hopped up with the other leg, and he cupped her bottom with his hands. He left a trail of kisses down her neck, and left the last two under the edge of her tank top, and under the strap, while she ran her fingers through his tousled locks. They stared at each other for a while and his hands moved up and down her curvaceous form.  
  
"That's all for tonight, love." Spike set her down on the bed, and she patted the spot next to her. He lay down in front of her, and she placed her arms up against his chest, putting her head underneath his chin. He puched her backside in, making sure there was no space between them before plating a kiss in her silky hair.  
  
"Night, Cat."  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\  
  
To female fans-See? Isn't it the perfect story that you can just invision yourself being Caitlin? This isn't the end, I'll be putting the next WONDERUL chappy up quickly. 


	2. Secrets

AN: Hello! I'm writing my second chapter right away so no one can discourage me! So ha!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know nothing. Except Caitlin and Shellie.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
They awoke with Shellie shaking them. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you two sharing a bed?"  
  
"Oh, um....actually, I don't know." Caitlin stumbled.  
  
"Let's get ready to go. The sun's almost down." Spike stood up quickly, recognizing the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
"I'm tired of this driving thing. Can't I just magic us there?" Shellie asked, like she did it everyday.  
  
"Well, why didn't you mention this yesterday? Yeah...I guess, let's do it." Spike sighed.  
  
"Um...I don't like transporting, or whatever you call it. I don't like it." Caitlin blurted, aware that if they all got there within the blink of an eye, she wouldn't get enough alone time with Spike.  
  
"Well, then, peaches, why don't you go ahead with your magic, then me and Cat here will drive."  
  
"Cat?" Shellie didn't even want to fathom what that pet name was for. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. All right, I'll see you there." And with that, the young witch went back into her room.  
  
"Let's get going then!" Caitlin gathered her bags to quickly jump into the shower first. By the time she got out, Spike had finished his shower in the other room, and had pulled the car around. She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and sandals, and seeing that Spike left last night's shirt on the floor, she pulled that on, and ran out the door to the awaiting car.  
  
For the first hour or two, Caitlin wrote in a notebook, and neither conversed about anything. At that point, Caitlin got tired of his music, and switched to Norah Jones. Spike gagged and swerved off the road.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me? Bloody hell!" He yelled.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" She screamed. "How do you get off driving like that?"  
  
"What is that crap?"  
  
"What? Can't handle a little Norah Jones? One song, and I'll change it."  
  
"No. My car, my music."  
  
"Well, then I guess this little potential will have to hitchhike her way home. Caitlin got out of the DeSoto and stood behind with a thumb out to prove her point. "Maybe a nice Bringer will come to my resc-"  
  
All Spike saw was the car swerve, then speed away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Cat, love...c'mon, be strong. Wake up, pet." Spike held the still girl in his lap. "Fuck. C'mon..."  
  
Suddenly, he felt the hand he was holding turn into a black paw, and the girl had quickly become a black cat with a white star on the forehead. The cat had the same scratches, and scars, like the gash on the stomach, which Caitlin had from the car. With a gust of wind, all the marks were gone. Spike watched in awe as the cat turned back into the girl.  
  
"7 left." She whispered.  
  
"How...how'd you...7?" He was so confused.  
  
"I'm not a demon...I'm- a mutant. Those are my powers. I have the grace and agility of a cat, and when I become one, I have 9 lives as well. I have 7 lives left."  
  
"Wait, love, back up. Mutant?" He rose a scarred eyeborw.  
  
"Like, you know, the X-Men? I actually got a letter from the Professor Xavier. But I figured I'd tend to my slayer duties first. Save world now, go to school later."  
  
"This is..." Spike's mind was boggling.  
  
"Freakish." She sighed, getting up. "I know."  
  
"Amazing." He gently pulled her down so she was looking him straight in the eye. "Don't ever be ashamed of what you are. Amazing Slayer to be Cat Girl."  
  
"Lonely."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Lonely, afraid, Slayer to be Cat Girl."  
  
"We'll see if we can fix that." He pulled her face to his for a kiss. "My kitten."  
  
"Meow." Caitlin purred. They sat, kissing, on the side of the highway for a while.  
  
"C'mon Smoochers. Everyone needs you at home base." They pulled apart, and saw Shellie staring down at them. They disentangled, and when all three were touching the car, Shellie did a quick spell, and they were home. Willow was waiting outside.  
  
"How'd you do that so quickly? Why didn't you need any candles or anything?"  
  
Shellie looked at Caitlin, who nodded. "Go ahead, Spike knows."  
  
"My mother," Shellie began. "Was a mutant. Her powers based around transportation. For some reason, me being a witch let her be able to teach me some of her powers."  
  
"I'm a mutant as well. I have the grace, agility, and balance of a cat. Along with being able to turn into one, I have 9 lives as well. Well, 7 now."  
  
Willow was already calculating how long that would be, when she saw Spike's arm around her waist. She looked at it questioningly before grabbing Caitlin's bag and leading the three inside.  
  
"Spike." A petite blonde girl tried to hide her smile.  
  
"Hey Slayer. This is Caitlin. Our 29th Slayer-to-be." Spike smirked. "She has some fun powers to tell you about. Go on, Kitten."  
  
"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "Um, maybe I should just show you. Ready? Now, please, don't freak." Caitlin sighed, and Buffy watched in amazement as the girl in front of her morphed into a cat, and came back. "Before you ask," She silenced Buffy. "I'm a mutant. Those are my powers, along with grace, agility, and 9 lives."  
  
"Oh..." Buffy stared.  
  
"A little weird, huh?" Caitlin sighed again. "Sorry."  
  
"Can I see how graceful and agile? I mean, I have one good punching bag left in the basement." Buffy curiously asked.  
  
"Sure!" Caitlin exclaimed, brightening. "I actually used to be a dancer, which is where I met Shellie."  
  
"Dancer?" Spike smirked and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Tap and hip hop, thank you." Shellie retorted.  
  
"Call it whatever you want, pet." And he followed Caitlin and Buffy down into the basement, weaving his way through some curious potentials, and leaving Shellie with a stunned expression on her faec.  
  
"You should get used to that. He twists EVERYONE'S words around." A brown haired man told Shellie from the couch.  
  
"Hello. I'm Shellie."  
  
"I'm Xander. What brings you to the Hellmouth?"  
  
"My friend is a Slayer-to-be, and I'm a witch. So Spike let me tag along."  
  
"He's...pretty generous." Xander laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Your eyes keep wandering to my eye patch." Xander noticed, and Shellie blushed a deeper red than Willow ever had. "No, I do not have an outrageously strange obsession with pirates."  
  
"Caleb."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Caleb did it. I saw his website. He takes pictures of, well, what he calls 'trophies'."  
  
"WEBSITE?!?"  
  
"You're his...biggest accomplishment, he says." She said awkwardly. "There's also lots of pictures of 2 Potentials, and angles of Buffy on the floor. There's a few blank pictures, and I figure those were a vampire he killed."  
  
"Spike, must have been."  
  
"Spike is a vampire?"  
  
"Unfortunately. But he has a soul now."  
  
"Like the Angelus?"  
  
"Yeah, like Dead Boy." She gave his a questioning look, and he continued, "How do you know all these people?"  
  
"The internet. I'm really good with a computer."  
  
"Like Wills."  
  
"Sure, I guess." They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Xander got agitated.  
  
"Doyouthinkwecouldhavesomecoffeesometimeifitsnottoomuchtrouble?" He blurted suddenly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"That would be really cool."  
  
"Oh no, it wouldn't!" A voice shouted from the door. Another blonde ran in and sat between Xander and Shellie.  
  
"Anya, you hate me, remember?"  
  
"No, I just don't want anyone getting orgasms from you but me."  
  
"Anyanka." Shellie remembered.  
  
"What? Why'd you call me that?"  
  
"Known for her bluntness and young appearance. Hobbies include sex and money." Shellie stated, as though reading from a book.  
  
"That's her."  
  
"Alexander Harris! That was rude!" Anya shouted.  
  
"Sorr-" He started,  
  
"Don't even bother. I'll find my own way home!" She faked, and stomped out.  
  
"Wanna watch cartoons?" Shellie asked.  
  
"Now you're my kind of girl." Xander smiled.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Disclaimer 2: Everything X-Men belongs to...not me. 


	3. Coming Back

AN: Well, I haven't gotten any reviews (grr arghh) but I'm on the favorites list of someone, so woo hoo! Go me!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
There was a huge thump as the STB's watched Caitlin and Buffy punch down a punching bag.  
  
"Wow." Kennedy was the first to speak.  
  
"Ow." Caitlin squeaked, and Spike hugged her, kissing her knuckles gently. She smiled her thanks, while Buffy pretended to be uninterested. Everyone walked upstairs, because they heard the door slam. "I'm kinda tired. Where should I sleep?" She asked Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked around, looking for any space at all. Caitlin got the point.  
  
"We have room for one more sleeping bag." Buffy finally answered.  
  
"She can stay downstairs with me." Spike offered.  
  
"What?" Buffy silently begged him to reconsider.  
  
"Yeah. We'll have a ball." He twirled Caitlin around, and did a dip to the unheard music. Much to Buffy's dismay, Caitlin launched herself until her arms were around his neck, and she kissed him passionately. Then they stood, forehead to forehead, Caitlin with her eyes closed.  
  
Without waiting for an answer from Buffy, Caitlin and Spike went downstairs and locked the door without another word.  
  
That night, Caitlin fell asleep in Spike's arms, because she was too tired even for foreplay, and Buffy had another sleepless night. Willow and Kennedy dreamt only about each other, and Xander had a wet dream about Shellie, much to his surprise.  
  
The next morning, everyone met in the living room, with the blackout curtains up, for Spike, which Shellie had transported from god knows where. Caitlin had learned to not even ask, it was better than getting a full- blown explanation that she always got.  
  
"So, who's the bad guy." Caitlin asked, before anyone could get her confused.  
  
"We'll, there's Caleb-" Giles began.  
  
"Yeah, duh. But who's the hardest to beat?" Caitlin interrupted.  
  
"Well...I guess there's the First then. He can come in the form of any dead thing. He has minions called Bringers, who are easier to beat, as well as Ubervamps, who are basically really tough vampires." Giles finished. "What do you mean Caleb isn't hard to beat?"  
  
Caitlin looked at Shellie, whose eyes rolled back in her head as she mumbled something. Xander stepped toward her, but Caitlin pulled him back. Shellie floated up a little bit, then shook the floor as she came down on her feet. Shellie smiled. "He's dead."  
  
Willow fidgeted, and looked down at her feet. Kennedy saw the tears well up in the redhead's eyes, and quickly followed when she ran up the stairs.  
  
"What? Did I do something? Did she, like, know him?" Shellie asked nervously, glancing at Xander.  
  
"Willow is a witch, too. Caleb killed two of the potentials, she feels bad she couldn't kill him before." Xander quietly answered.  
  
"Really? Why couldn't she?"  
  
"Wills went on kind of a power trip, and her magic got out of control. She can't use it anymore."  
  
"Red just doesn't want to hurt any of the good guys, pet." Spike told Shellie.  
  
"I dropped him in a volcano." Shellie whispered. Everyone's eyes opened wide except Caitlin's.  
  
"Well...I guess that's solved then." Xander finally said.  
  
"You did good, Shellie." Caitlin reassured her friend.  
  
"I don't feel good. I mean.....I do, I mean yay-bad-guy-dead-feel-good, but I should've..."  
  
"It's okay." Giles tried to help.  
  
"Can I go talk to her?" Shellie asked Xander.  
  
"I'll show you-"  
  
"I'll find it." Shellie walked upstairs.  
  
"So can we just do that to the First?' Xander asked after a long silence.  
  
"No. One, she needs a picture in her mind, and two, she needs to physically be able to pick him up." Caitlin answered. "From what Spike's told me, you can't do either of those." There was another, long, deadly silent pause from everyone.  
  
"Well, I guess we're all a bit too...you know, to do anything else this morning." Giles wiped his glasses.  
  
"Then I guess we're...dismissed?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I suppose." Giles wandered into the kitchen, and the rest of the group dispersed.  
  
Anya had walked in later, to find Shellie and Xander talking to Willow. She hid in the bathroom, but heard Xander ask Shellie out when they coaxed Willow to go talk to everyone downstairs. Anya slumped to the floor against the door, and started to cry. "Stupid emotions...stupid hormones...stupid Xander."  
  
A few hours later, Buffy came upstairs to go to bed. Shellie and Xander had walked in from their date and Xander was very proud of himself. He beamed from his big feet to his eye patch. Buffy tried to open the bathroom door, to find it stuck. Not wanting to break anything else in the house, she yelled from the top of the stairs. "Xander! Help! Door stuck!"  
  
Xander saluted. "Aye aye, Buff!" He grabbed a screwdriver from a table he had been fixing earlier, and practically skipped up the stairs. He retained his manliness by keeping it to a small prance. He easily pushed the lock back into the door with the screwdriver, and left it for Buffy. "Open!"  
  
"Thanks Xander!" He strutted down the stairs to hear a scream from Buffy. And Buffy never screamed. Everyone ran up the stairs, and Shellie transported herself, Caitlin and Xander to the bathroom so she wouldn't get run over. Thinking only of the girl in a heap on the floor, he quickly began CPR on his ex-fiancee faster than anyone thought he could even think. Spike gathered up all of the medicine bottles and handed them to Giles.  
  
"C'mon An..." Xander gave her another breath.  
  
"Oh dear..." Giles mumbled reading the labels.  
  
The sight of Caitlin turning into a black cat made everyone silent; even all the STB's who were sneaking a look in. Shellie picked up the cat and handed it to a startled Kennedy.  
  
"Willow. I want you to watch me. Watch how I don't call on magic, but on the earth."  
  
Shellie kneeled down by Anya's limp body, and took the cold hands in hers.  
  
"Mother of Nature I need thee power Heal thy wounded Embrace her life Trace it back I ask you this Your healing powers be mine Show us you are divine."  
  
She spoke the words as more of a prayer than a spell. At the same time, Shellie and Anya's eyes fluttered open. To everyone's surprise, Anya curled herself in a ball and inched toward the corner. Shellie shooed everyone else out into the hallway except Xander.  
  
"I think she needs you now." Shellie patted Xander lightly on the shoulder, and shut the door behind her.  
  
Deciding against listening in, though her every impulse told her to, Shellie went downstairs to find Caitlin curled up in a fetal position, head on Spike's lap, talking. He was twirling a strand of her hair idly around his fingers.  
  
Buffy, Giles, and Willow were in the kitchen, discussing Anya's state. Buffy was pacing, looking out the window every once and a while. Giles and Willow were quietly talking, both drumming their fingers on their mugs of tea.  
  
She wandered into the basement to see the potentials and Dawn training. She heard someone banging loudly on the front door, and transported up by it. She saw a blonde boy banging desperately on the door. Shellie opened the door and he spilled in, falling to the floor. Spike was in the room in an instant, his boot on the boy's chest.  
  
"Oh god, not you again." He roughly shoved the boy with his boot.  
  
"Who are you?" Shellie asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same question." He glared at Caitlin, who was joining Spike in the hallway. "This...is my town. And these are my homies. You intrudin' on my homies?" He lifted up his fists and bounced around. "BRING IT! C'mon, c'mon! Bring it, yo! You don't knoooooooooow me!" The blonde was building up sweat from just jumping around. Spike placed a strong hand on his head, stopping all movement. "C'mon, Spike, buddy! I can take 'em!" He tried to jump again, but Spike's hand pressed down harder.  
  
"No, you poofter."  
  
"Andrew?" Willow asked from the doorway.  
  
"Hey...Red." Andrew purposely used Spike's word. "How are you?" He held out his hand to do some sort of hand shake, and when she didn't respond he pulled her into a tight hug. "We're buds from waaay back." He told Shellie with an upturned nose. "I came back." He stated, very proud of himself.  
  
"We can see that." Buffy said from behind her friend.  
  
"Well, couldn' leave ya'll hangin', could I?" he meekly laughed.  
  
"Stop talking like that, you idiot."  
  
"Sorry." He squeaked. "But I decided to help in the final fight."  
  
"Somebody chased you." Anya said from the stairs. Everyone looked up and seemed concerned, even Spike asked how she was.  
  
"Well, this is nice! She comes downstairs, and gets baskets of...love, and I get nothing? Not even a 'Hello Andrew'?" He glared. "You are all despicable."  
  
"Anya, you're feeling better though?"  
  
"Yeah." She shuffled her feet. "Th-thanks Shellie."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"Ugh! C'mon guys!" Andrew whined. 


	4. Contreversy

AN: I am in tears right now because no one is reviewing. I'm letting you know you all suck! A lot! YOU ARE SIR SUCKALOT! SO THERE! Now, please, review after this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Do you seriously think that I would be posting stories here if I did? No offense, but seriously...I'd rather be making billions continuing Buffy with my super awesome versions and stories rather than just posting. You know? I...want to make a difference. **Patriotic music and American flag backdrop**...okay, that was a little off-topic but oh well...  
  
\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/  
  
Once Buffy had made her rounds to see if everyone was settled in, she went upstairs to her room. Caitlin, Andrew, and Spike could be heard talking in the kitchen. More like Caitlin and Andrew were talking and Spike was sighing, glaring, and making the occasional sarcastic comment. Shellie and Xander were talking in his room, but Buffy's heightened Slayer senses would be able to tell if 'anything' happened.  
  
Buffy, Spike, and Caitlin heard Shellie thrashing around at the same time. Caitlin nodded for Spike to go see what was going on, and when Buffy heard Spike's boot-clad feet stomping around, she knew he would take care of it.  
  
Spike stopped just outside the door, and furrowed his brow. Why couldn't he smell the fragrance of lust and sex? He pushed the door open slightly, to see a 'sleeping-like-a-log' Xander. Spike saw Shellie curled up in a chair, moaning and flailing her free leg about. Spike stepped stealthily into the room, and touched Shellie's shaking shoulder. She rolled over to look at him, and he could tell that she wasn't really awake. He couldn't see the bright life that usually flowed just under her skin. Her eyes looked glazed and tired, yet she spoke in a clear voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wake up, pet. You're dreaming."  
  
"No, no. I'm counting all the things I've done. Bad spells, bad Shellie."  
  
"What kind of spells?' Spike knew that meddling in magic didn't usually end up well.  
  
"You...and Caitee. 'Tis a spell." She rolled over to stare at the back of a chair while her foot made circles in the air.  
  
"It's a spell?" Confusion hit him. It had felt so real. "Take it off." He said firmly. She licked her wrist obscurely, an didn't say anything else.  
  
Spike stood. "Oh bloody hell. The slayer!"  
  
********* Caitlin felt like a 2x4 had hit her in the back of the head. Her whole skull was throbbing. She heard loud steps over her, and stood up.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Spike's probably, you know, shaaaaaaging the slayer." Andrew grinned at his use of Spike's words. They made him feel all masculine.  
  
"What?" She furrowed her brow. "Why would he..."  
  
" Oh, they were together, you know. But when I was here before, I got the feeling they were back together. He got his soul for her." Andrew went back to eating his sandwich. And Caitlin wandered out of the kitchen. Her head hurt even more.  
  
Spike swung Buffy's door open, leaning on the door frame. She was looking through her closet, trying to find something to wear the next day. She had on a little black thong, and an open robe. Her slayer senses perked up when Spike came into the room, and she looked over. Spike was standing right next to her, his tantalizing blue eyes boring holes into her.  
  
"Holy shit, Spike!" She went to tie her robe. His hands caught hers, and he pulled them to his chest without a struggle.  
  
"I've seen them before, Slayer. Remember?' Her chest heaved against his with his words. He pulled her robe off, down her smooth arms, and shrugged his duster off. He peppered kisses for her jawbone to her cleavage, and his hands found her nipples as hard as rocks. As he softly caressed them, he heard a whimper of delight, and felt her clawing at his shirt.  
  
They both suddenly heard a gasp from the door and a soft pitter-patter of feet down the stairs. Buffy pulled on sweat pants and tied her robe, and Spike grabbed his duster, before following her down the stairs, both knowing full well who had caught them.  
  
As Caitlin flew out the back door, she felt the sting of hot tears streaming down her face. The weren't all tears of sorrow thought, but of anger. Her head began to ache painfully again. She saw herself collapse in the grass , and her heart slow. The last thought she had was, "Well, at least it doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
Buffy sprang to the back door, passing Xander's room and calling to Shellie. She found the girl sprawled out in the grass, her chest rising and falling in an uneven pattern. The slayer took a few cautious steps toward Caitlin, and heard her laughing maniacally. Buffy knelt down to touch her on the arm, and she morphed. The black cat launched herself at Buffy's face, and with one swipe of her claws, gave the blonde a gash from her left temple to her upper lip. Buffy jumped back, and the cat jumped into a tree, hissing and spitting. Spike came running out the door, dragging Shellie, who was now fully awake. Spike ran over to Buffy, and held her to his chest, and Shellie reached her arms out to Caitlin. The black cat just spat, and sent a rain of bark down on her best friend. Shellie went over to Buffy, and moved the hand that was covering her bleeding face. She said a few words in Latin, and most of the scratches went away.  
  
"Bloody hell! Why isn't it all gone?" Spike yelled.  
  
Shellie examined Buffy's face carefully. "This is a magic-made mark of pure and unblinded hate. It won't go away until she completely forgives you." She looked at Spike tenderly holding Buffy. "Why is she so angry?"  
  
"Well, YOU put a spell on us in the motel. I heard you talking about it, so I made you take it off. When you did, I sodding realized how much I had betrayed Buffy, and I went to talk to her."  
  
"Let me guess. She caught you kissing with a lot less clothing than you usually wear?" Spike didn't look her straight in the eye, so Shellie took that as a yes. "I can't believe you. You don't think you betrayed her too?"  
  
"It was never real!"  
  
"I thought that you'd be better to her than he was." Shellie glared. "Listen I know I should get better control over my magic, but we've learned to deal with it. Does a sleepwalker usually respond well when you speak to them? Well, neither does a witch. I'm sorry we didn't warn you about talking to me in my dream-state. Last time a guy did this to her, broke her heart, she stayed in the tree for 2 weeks, then in the hospital for another week, because we had to starve her down."  
  
"This has happened before?"  
  
"Yep. She caught Zach making out with one of his old friends, Anna, who was just introduced to us."  
  
"Like Buffy was just introduced to you."  
  
"Oh my god..." Buffy stood up, and looked straight up into the tree. "I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry!" She started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Spike came up and held her by the shoulders, but she shook him off and ran into the house.  
  
"Good job, player boy." Shellie spun on her heel and walked calmly into the house. As Spike walked inside, he could swear he heard a choked kind of mewing, but told himself that cats did not cry.  
  
******  
  
It had been 9 days since anyone had seen Caitlin, but every member of the household had heard her 24 hours a day. The choked mewing had been dubbed crying, and the hissing and growling was recognized as a tantrum. Shellie, Spike, and Buffy were especially nervous, because the last time she stopped making noise, everyone saw the gust of wind that was apparently bringing her back. Kennedy had been the one, though, that had brought up the topic that was rewarded with one big backhand from Shellie, earlier that day.  
  
"Well, let's se, if she dies once a week, we've got about six weeks till she falls out of that tree?" She had looked around. "Seriously, isn't this a little ironic? She came here to help, supposedly, but instead we sit and wait for her carcass to come down?"  
  
Kennedy had said it with such conviction, though, that Spike had been forced to think about how much she must've wanted him. To starve herself to death more than once.  
  
Thinking about the tribulations he himself went through, Spike aimlessly wandered outside. He kicked through some weeds that were overflowing the Summers' yard, and found a rose that had poked it's way through the fence from the neighbor's bush. He pulled at it, and it came out easily in his hand. It was dark red, but there were a few brighter red petals in the center. It was very unique, and while he admired it's beauty, he heard Caitlin's mewing slow to a calm. He whirled around, aware that when she stopped making noise, she may have been dying. For his concern, the rose poked him with a thorn. He looked back at his bleeding finger, and then at the rose that had a speck of blood on it. Blood and roses... it reminded him of Dru. He recalled many years of erotic sex involving lots of blood and dead roses. At one point, the mental image would've made him grin, but now the thought held no emotion. He didn't feel angry or disgusted, but he didn't feel as melancholy as usual. Instead, he turned around, involuntarily, to face the tree. He saw a slender, pale arm swing down, limp. He cautiously approached the tree, and placed the rose in the hanging hand. Her arm retracted, dropping the rose onto the ground. Spike reached down, kissed the rose, and set it against the tree.  
  
*****  
  
Spike had gone inside, and checked on all the sleeping inhabitants of the house. He went to see Shellie first, who was locked in Xander's closet, due to the concern of many. He noticed Xander wasn't in his room, and found him in the dining room with Buffy telling him, Giles and Willow something important. "Probably just whiny Slayer talk." he thought. He made sure all the potentials were asleep in the living room, and started toward the basement, but found Andrew and Anya talking in the kitchen. He could smell their arousal. "Good. Girl's found someone besides the sodding chump to annoy." He went around the kitchen, and looked out the window to find that, seemingly, nothing had moved. He opened the door to the basement, and almost stepped on the rose that was on the first stair. He went down, and saw a small figure sitting on his cot.  
  
"Hi Spike."  
  
*****  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Would you do it for a Scooby Snack? 


	5. Confessions

AN: This is my last chapter unless someone gives me a reason for it not to be.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hey pet."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah." There was an awkward silence, and Caitlin looked down and shuffled her shoes. She could do this. They did it in the soap operas all the time. All right, deep breaths, and... "I need to know how you feel." Okay, maybe it wasn't so hard but it sounded stupid...and cheesy.  
  
"Bloody hell if I know." He knelt down and took her hands, looking up at her blushing face and darting eyes. "I don't know what drove me outside, love. But something did. And it felt right." Spike saw Caitlin bite her lip, nervous. "Do you want to try again? Slower...with no magic."  
  
Buffy was upstairs, looking at her scratches in the mirror again. "Makeup will sooo not cover these up..." She traced the scars with her fingertip, and the disappeared. "Hey, maybe I do have more power in my pinky....." The blonde said to herself, looking at her fingers. "But...if I was...forgiven...what's going on downstairs?" The slayer thought. "Images...Spike images..." She grinned. "Ew...Caitlin images..." She shook her head violently.  
  
Caitlin tackled Spike to the floor and connected with his lips with bruising power in one flying leap. She wiggled her pelvis on his, and felt *something* move beneath her. She giggled and pulled her head back to look at Spike's stunned, yet amused expression.  
  
"So much for slow, huh, Kitten?"  
  
"Meow..." She made a trail of soft nips and kisses down his neck and felt *ahem* stiffen beneath her. She crawled up to whisper in his ear, "You've got your own Mr. Pointy, dontcha'?" She twisted her hips, grinding into him, and felt her hips crack. "Oh, crap ow..." She rolled off of him and onto the hard basement floor, which didn't help. Spike lifted her up gently, and placed her on the bed. She reached out for him, and he shook his head. "Not tonight, Kitten." He crawled onto the cot, and pulled her to him, spooning her. The last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep was her soft purring.  
  
Shellie awoke to the smell of bacon, pancakes and eggs wafting into the closet. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Xander had unlocked the door, so she padded into the kitchen to see mass amounts of breakfast foods, and a very awake line of potentials expectantly holding out plates. She smiled at the sight of Xander in a 'KISS THE COOK' apron, and stepped toward him to kiss him on the cheek. She looked around and saw Willow whipping up the Bisquick batter, and Buffy (a non-scarred Buffy, she noted) pouring neat little globs onto the frying pan. Xander was master of the bacon and Giles was having a hard time making scrambled eggs.  
  
"Hey Giles, why don't I take over? You go get drink orders?" Shellie smiled.  
  
"Thank god." Giles threw down the spatula in frustration. Soon the kitchen was bustling with activity again.  
  
"C'mon Kitten, time to get up now." Spike nudged the sleeping girl.  
  
"Mm..." she mumbled and rolled over to face him. She started to trace big 'C's on Spike's pale, bare chest.  
  
"Go upstairs and have a bloody breakfast."  
  
"Doesn't sound like a very nice breakfast."  
  
"Go. Have your Buffy Brady Bunch Breakfast and then come downstairs to entertain me."  
  
"Entertain you? What if other people want to come down here to train?"  
  
"The wannabe's?"  
  
"Yeah." Caitlin sat up and straddled him. "Should I entertain them too?"  
  
"No. They'll help you entertain me, Kitten."  
  
"I'm not enough?" She said with mock hurt.  
  
"Hey. My 'Mr. Pointy' as you call it...well, he's a little worn. It takes a bit to activate. You may need all the help you can get, love." He tickled her and she giggled.  
  
"We'll see." She smirked and went upstairs to eat breakfast. As Spike watched the young woman bound up the stairs, he realized just how captivated he was with the girl. When he heard her giggle or purr, his unliving heart skipped a beat. They both knew she could easily get a rise out of him...and Mr. Pointy, but it was fun to tease. It saddened him to know this game had to end. He would live for eternity, but this girl would die. Even if she did have 6 lives, what happened when she got old? She would probably come back to the same age she was when she died, and croak again. Of course, if this conversation came up she would ask him to turn her. That's what always happened. But humans, or even mutants, in this case, didn't seem to understand how much becoming a vampire would change you, you would never be the same. Not after you killed, after you hurt people. Even if you had a soul, it wasn't the same. You just went on a sodding path of redemption. But that could never change what you had done.  
  
Just then, the limber girl bounced down the basement stairs saying something about a 'bloody breakfast'. Surprisingly, the naturally graceful mutant tripped on the last step. But a cat always lands on its feet, so she did, and caught the plate of bacon for herself and Spike's mug of warmed blood. But before the cup fell back into her hands, there were a few drips that splattered out onto her chest. They dripped down her cleavage and saw Spike grow immensely hard just watching. She smirked and ran upstairs. He quickly followed, but was stopped by sun shining into the kitchen. Even with everyone watching, Caitlin scooped up the blood with her finger and licked it clean. Spike's icy blues blazed with fury. Giles wiped his glasses, and Buffy coughed. Andrew and Anya watched with growing interest. Xander refused to look and went on making his bacon. The potentials stared at the counter, Buffy coughed again, and Giles wiped his glasses some more. Caitlin approached Spike like a predator, and got just close enough so he could see the blood dripping down her breasts, but couldn't touch her. She smirked, and Spike tried to force his *ahem* down. She leaned in, like she was going to kiss him, but jerked back. He looked up at her with pleading, frantic eyes and she said., "No. You've got Buffy breath."  
  
He gasped. "C'mon Kitten! That was a week and a half ago!"  
  
"Yes, but I was not here to punish you."  
  
"So come down here and punish me. Please?"  
  
Buffy coughed again. "Young ears people."  
  
"No. You've been a bad, rude man. Go to your basement." Spike trudged down the stairs, shoulders slumped.  
  
"Okay. May I be the first to say 'yuck'?" Shellie announced.  
  
"I second that notion." Giles said, putting his glasses back on. Andrew walked out of the room to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Um, hello?" A tall man walked into the room.  
  
"Principal Wood?" Buffy gaped. "Why aren't you gone? I mean, with the rest of Sunnydale?"  
  
"I want to help."  
  
"He tried to kill your boyfriend." Anya informed Caitlin. Loudly.  
  
"Oh well, who hasn't?" Caitlin went back to making coffee  
  
"Um, well, it's great that you want to help." Buffy ventured. "But why?"  
  
"He wants to stay where there's slayer protection." Anya said bluntly.  
  
"Pet...please come downstairs!" Spike called.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please, I'll do anything!"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes. C'mon Kitten!"  
  
Caitlin ran out of the room and slid back across the kitchen floor, now holding a leather whip with a diamond hanging off the tip. She skidded to a stop and bounded back down the stairs with unhidden glee.  
  
"Time for ice cream!" Dawn yelled, and everyone, except Anya, dashed out door, most in his or her pajamas, slippers, and bathrobes.  
  
"Wow. I used to have one of those. I stuck it in a cheating husband's eye. Hey! Where'd everyone go?"  
  
Caitlin and Spike snuck up the stairs. "Anya? Are they gone?" Caitlin whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, you get the upstairs and we get the basement."  
  
"Whatever. I don't think I'll get anything but talk out of Andrew anyway."  
  
"Hey! Where'd everyone go?" Andrew walked back into the room.  
  
"Speak of Toby. Um, they...somewhere. Let's go upstairs...I want to show you something." And Anya dragged him upstairs.  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Oh well."  
  
"You can just put that back under the stairs and we'll...get started." Spike wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"No..."  
  
"No?"  
  
"This gave me an idea." Caitlin pushed Spike backwards down the stairs.  
  
*Crack*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Please please please Review! 


	6. Angry Author's Note

Well People. I hate you all. I don't have a reason to write anything more unless someone reviews. I don't even think anyone is reading it except two of my friends that I made read it. All I need is one more review, and I will write another chapter. Otherwise, this is done.  
  
***Drusilla*** 


End file.
